One Last Responsibility
by Shellback
Summary: Post 3rd Impact fic, what might have happened... (edited)


One Last Responsibility  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to NGE, all rights are in the hands of Gainax and Anno.  
  
One Last Responsibility  
  
By Virus  
  
  
  
The beach… sandy ever graceful beach. Red waves were lapping the shores in some feudal attempt to escape some unknown creature, yet only to fall back into the blood red ocean. In the blood ocean stand nine crucified Evangelions, watching over all that was, all that is, and all that will come to pass. Destroyers of Earth now stand as its' protectors.  
  
Two left, the only two people alive. The only two people allowed to live lay motionless on the sandy beach whilst the claws of red water reach for their heels. They lay still, ever so still, as if life they have… yet life they will not show. Shinji Ikari, savior of earth, destroyer of man lay still next to the one he wished for most. Asuka Sohryu, proud protector of Earth, of pride, of man lay still next to the one she denied and competed against for all those long months.  
  
Two eyes were open, those eyes belonging to the one responsible for the death of all. Ironic, all that time saving humanity and enduring pain none else felt, only to kill them all and suffer more pain than all that had preceded it. His head slowly turned glancing towards the beach. Blood… I hate blood… I am alone… Asuka… His thoughts trailed off as he remembered the time he spent in the Unit 01. Thoughts of Misato, Asuka, Rei, his family, his friends… all things he once had and now has nothing. I asked for a new life, one which others could share and be happy. 'Every species given a chance, can thrive and be happy…' Ayanami… I wish I knew how…  
  
Shinji's thoughts were cut off as he heard something to his left let out a sigh of pain. He turned his head in the direction from which the sound had originated. There beside him, not two feet away was Asuka. He didn't know what to do, whether to be happy or sad was something he could not come to terms with. After all the time he spent living with Asuka, he knew nothing about her. She was the enigma to his mind, one that he wished to probe deeper into but paid too much heed to what she might do. So he watched her struggle into a sitting position, it tore him up inside that he wouldn't help her… couldn't help her. He hadn't helped her during the attack by the JSSDF, nor did he help in the fight against the opposing nine Evangelions. How could he help her now when he abandoned her so many times before? Once Asuka had made it into her sitting position, she panted in heavy, pain- stricken gasps. Her eyes shut so tight nothing could get in.  
  
Once the pain had dissipated from her mind, she opened her eyes and gazed out into the world. Asuka's face took on a sorrowful look as her eyes inhaled the sight that befell her. She held up her bandaged hand then tilted her head downward to look upon it. "I'm alive…" Asuka said as twitched her fingers feeling sharp pain course yet again through her arm.  
  
Asuka grimaced at her newfound pain and laid her arm down on her lap. Her plug suit was cool to the touch and soothed away some of her pain. Asuka sighed in discomfort and noticed a thin figure that laid beside her. Her eyes met those of her roommate Shinji, Why are we here? Everything is gone… but the battle, I know I must have di- Her thoughts were broken as the young boy got to his feet and surveyed the destruction.  
  
Seeing some form of determination on the face of her companion, Asuka struggled to get up and with no avail. She got half way up and fell back down landing on her bandaged arm. Shinji looked down to see Asuka clutching her arm in an attempt to stop whatever pain she might be suffering. I want to help her, comfort her, but how? I need to do something… Shinji took a step towards his fallen companion in a poor attempt to help. Shinji knew any attempt to run away would be useless, he remembered how he wished for others. This was his happiness, this girl who needs his help… she was his salvation. Shinji knelt down, not knowing what to expect. He put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. He expected her to pull away from him as she would most likely do, but didn't. At first she tried but the pain became to great and she gave in. As time past they stayed in their frail spot on the beach. The pain in Asuka's arm had subsided long ago giving her time to think of the past, present, and future. Thank you momma, I knew you loved me and not that doll. I wish I knew you better and have had been able to spend more time with you. Maybe things turned out for the best; I'm here with Shinji. He's kind, warm, and gentle. He cared when no one else would, for that I am grateful. I hope your soul is happy and at rest… finally.  
  
Shinji sat quietly next to Asuka with his arm still on her shoulder. He had been tense and nervous for a long while, then saw no need to be, as the person he was comforting had not opposed such actions. He gazed out into the vastness which was now flooded in a sea of blood, behind them was the ruins of Neo Tokyo 3. Those ruins now baring the scar which once was the Egg of Lilith. Not many buildings were left for the Geo Front had been directly underneath most of the city. What was left of the NERV headquarters of Japan sat in the gargantuan crater which used to be Tokyo 3. A place where the nine protectors of humanity turned against their creators, and proceeded to do away with the last remaining resistance; Unit 02. He had heard it all, the great and final battle. Asuka had given her all in the one last attempt to stop all threats against the human race. Shinji looked to the sky, he wore a face that seemed as if to ask the moon for forgiveness. His face turned to question as he noticed a shadow on the moon. Shinji turned the figure over in his mind for a time before giving up; he had also noticed a curve of scarlet that looked as if it was wrapped around the Earth like a red ribbon tied to a ball. Thoughts of such things made him grow weary and confused so he turned his attention back to the ocean. Mother… I'm glad I was able to see you again. I hope… that wherever you are, you and father are happy. I know he loved you very much, I also forgive him for what he has done. It seems pointless now to hold such a grudge when it matters so little now that everything has happened. May your soul be a peace, though I wish with all my heart that all of you were here but holding onto the past isn't going to solve anything.  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka asked quietly, not moving an inch. Shinji stayed where he was and waited for her question. "Can you help me up? I need to go somewhere."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened to a degree, she had never asked his help before. He pushed away from her and stood up. Shinji took Asuka's good arm in his left and put his right arm around her waist for support. As he lifted her up from the sandy ground he realized where his arm was, "Asuka I'm-" was all Shinji could get out before Asuka interrupted him, "Stop apologizing, your helping me up so there's no need." She said monotonously as she gained her balance and turned to Shinji.  
  
"I have something I need to do. One last respect to pay, I… would like it if you came with me." The timid girl spoke lowering her head.  
  
Shinji smiled a weak smile, "Where else would I want to be? Who else would I want to be with? Let's go Asuka, I've always enjoyed your company. Even if you make fun of me most of the time."  
  
Asuka stood there in front of Shinji for a few moments before she raised her head. Her eyes connected with his and she knew he didn't mind. Asuka broke contact with him as her eyes wandered about the rubble which once was her home. She began walking in the direction of the Geo Front, Shinji followed step by step behind her. They made no attempt at conversation for fear of what the other might reply.  
  
Once they had made their way to the edge of the crater they halted. A single tear made its' way out of the left eye of Asuka as she gazed upon the sight that befell her. Unit 02, completely destroyed and in pieces beyond all recognition. Still she marched forward, her destination still unknown to her companion but an idea was forming in the depths of his mind.  
  
When they had finally reached Asuka's destination they stopped. The wreckage, which once was Unit 2, gazed at the two adolescents with empty eyes. Its' innards strewn about the torched grounds slowly bled themselves of its' biological fluids. Asuka walked forward and put a hand on what was the armor, which had protected the fierce weapon from harm. She removed her hand from the metal and drew it to her chest. Her hand was painted in a reddish, purple blood. Asuka clenched her fist and pushed it deeper into her bosom as the fluid dripped from the crevices of her hand, onto the fabric of her plug suit.  
  
Shinji stood a few feet away, he understood what she needed to do. Her mother had protected her, as did his when he piloted. She must want to give her mother a proper burial… Shinji thought as he began to gather stones and rocks piling them up before the mass that was once the proud Unit 02. Asuka looked up as she heard the noises of rocks clattering against one another. Asuka stood up determined to finish what she had set out to do. Together they placed enough rocks to symbolize that a person may have been buried beneath them.  
  
Asuka took a step back and frowned. She turned her head to the corpse of Unit 02 and found a large pool of blood had formed where one of its' organs had been shredded apart. Slowly she walked over to the pool and placed both her hands in the liquid. She drew up her hands and carefully stood up to preserve what blood she had collected. She walked back over to the grave and washed the stones with the blood of her mother. Time and time again she continued this action until every last stoned had been soaked. Night fell upon the two as they gathered together a makeshift bed of sticks and leaves from the fallen trees that hadn't been completely destroyed.  
  
It hadn't taken the two long to fall asleep. After all they did have a rather strenuous day. That night they slept soundly and dreamed peaceful dreams.  
  
The next morning Asuka awoke to the thud of a large boulder being dropped into place. Her eyes fluttered open and when her eyes came into focus she saw Shinji remove his dirtied white shirt and wrap it around the boulder. "What are you doing?" Asuka asked groggily whilst her hand did away with the remaining sleep from her blue eyes.  
  
Shinji finished tying the sleeves of his shirt and fell to the ground with a thud; leaning against the clothed boulder while panting heavily. Once Shinji had regained his breath he spoke, "A grave can't be left unmarked. Even a few words on my shirt would suffice a proper marker… wouldn't you think?"  
  
His words brought forth a smile to Asuka's dirty face. She stood up with ease, this surprised her greatly for her arm hadn't an ounce of pain in it. She untied her bandage and found a menacing scar. It reached from the right of her middle finger all the way up to her shoulder. She clenched and unclenched her bloodied fist expecting unspeakable pain and found only the flex of her muscles. Asuka walked back over to the pool of blood and doused the bandage in the dark liquid. She walked over to the clean marker Shinji had been so kind to lay and wrote her final prayers: In honor of Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, Wonderful mother and proud protector of Earth. May her soul rest in peace for the rest of eternity in bliss.  
  
At the very bottom a moderate space was left empty. Asuka filled it with her final words: I love you momma… Asuka. 


End file.
